Derechos de capitán, ¡¿Que?¡
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Zoro no le dio importancia a que Luffy averiguara lo obvio, confiaba en que su senchou era todo lo caprichoso como podría llegar a serlo, saber que sobre él estaba el derecho absoluto sobre la vida de ellos no tenía que significar un gran cambio, ¿verdad? ... LuffyxNami
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una necedad que de hecho no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza jejejeje

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Será principalmente un Luffy Nami, pero advierto que también será algo así como un Luffy x casi todos sus nakama XD

**Derechos de capitán, ¡¿Que?¡**

Capitulo 1: "Derechos de capitán"

Pocas veces sentían cierta responsabilidad con los piratas a los que derrotaban, pero en el nuevo mundo y después de dos años de duro entrenamiento era difícil controlarse ante piratas de poca monta como estos, pero vaya que se habían excedido un poco y solo había de dos, o los dejaban varados en un mar tan peligroso y traicionero donde seguramente encontrarían su muerte de manera inminente o subirlos al Sunny y dejarlos en la primera isla habitada o no, que encuentren, ya que los pobres tipos ni recompensa parecían tener, aunque, bueno… aun con recompensa como demonios la cobrarían sin que la marina intentase hacerse con ellos igual… en fin, todo termino con ellos apiadándose de los miserables piratas que habían osado retarlos sin tener oportunidad alguna, después de todo no parecían ser tan malos, no sobre el promedio…

Amarrados al mástil principal, ya que el Sunny carecía de celdas o calabozos, los piratas del "portobello" esperaban asustados su destino y es que muy tarde habían venido a darse cuenta que a los que habían retado era nada menos que a los mugiwara, era como creer que un simple bagre de agua sucia podría comerse a un tiburón blanco

-so… de que isla son- Luffy frente a ellos los interrogada con mas afán de divertirse que otra cosa, pero los pobres piratas sudando frio temían que el terrible Monkey D. Luffy quisiera hacerse con su isla o algo por el estilo

-no te diremos nada¡-

-cállate Denisse¡ solo no hables, no lo enojes¡ es el capitán maldición¡ quieres que nos maten de una vez¡-

-o peor, que maten a toda tu familia¡, no te diremos nada pirata demonio¡-

-demonio? Jajajaja, que graciosos son ustedes, para demonios más bien seria Nami-

A lo lejos la voz de la chica resonó por buena parte del barco – cállate¡ ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi frente a esos patéticos piratas¡ mataku¡-

-shishishi- en voz baja Luffy recalco la palabra oni para que solo los piratas frente a él lo escucharan, estos creyendo que todo era cierto, pues estaban en un nivel de tensión demasiado absoluto para pensar correctamente, tragaron grueso asistiendo con miedo y al ver la melena anaranjada acercarse por la escalera del barco pegaron un grito como de niña de cinco años y después perdieron el conocimiento

-jajajaja¡ que divertidos son estos tipos¡ Nami pero mira que tu sola presencia los ha desmayado, ¿es alguna nueva especie de haki del rey?-

-calla¡ maldición¡ y yo no poseo esas salvajadas como el haki del rey, mira que aterrarlos así, Luffy, que si se mean en la cubierta tu tendrás que limpiar-

-que?¡, blee- con una cara de asco el moreno saco la lengua en inconformidad y fastidio, ya no le parecían tan graciosos

-y bien, averiguaste de donde son, al menos?-

-shishishi, no me dijeron nada, solo hacían muecas graciosas –

Ambos giraron la vista hacia los maltrechos restos que habían quedado del barco que remolcaban y que era propiedad de los "piratas de portobello" una seta ancha con forma de calavera y dos poros atravesados imitando los huesos de un clásico Jelly Roger, una bandera pirata tan patética como sus integrantes, pero eso era lo único que no podían criticar, al fin y al cabo la bandera pirata fuera cual fuere, su originalidad y significado era un orgullo pirata por si solo

-ma… pues igual los íbamos a dejar en la siguiente isla, mira que ni siquiera tenían ningún tesoro o algo que valiera la pena robar-

Las horas pasaron y noche trajo consigo una fría ventisca, la navegante intuía que la siguiente isla seria de inverno o algo similar.

Los constantes estornudos de sus prisioneros removieron el nervio benevolente del renito y pidió permiso a Luffy para arroparlos con mantas y cobertores antes de que estos se enfermaran en serio y ya entrados en solicitudes igual pidió que los dejara atenderlos, haberse enfrentado a las monstruosidades que eran el capital, el comandante y el cocinero de los sombreros de paja era algo que no te dejaba bien parado, ni bien en ningún sentido.

-claro chopper, puedes hacerlo, pero llévate a alguien más para que no haya ningún problema-

Los ojos de estrella del renito cambiaron drásticamente a una mirada seria y profesional, el moreno paseo su mirada por el barco hasta que dio con su comandante

-Zoro- el aludido dormitaba a unos cantos metros queriendo hacerse al desentendido pero sabía que era difícil, su capitán ya había entrado es esa fastidiosa modalidad de clásico capitán caprichoso

Con horror los prisioneros vieron como el demonio de tres espadas se incorporaba siguiendo no muy contento las ordenes de su capitán, temían en silencio que desquitara su ira con ellos, y es que tan solo horas antes habían sido testigos del increíble poder del espadachín quien había rebanado los dos postes de las velas principales como si estuvieran hechas de migajón.

Todos se apretujaron en la enfermería, los siete patéticos piratas el doctor y el espadachín, y aunque este último pareció simplemente haberse vuelto a dormir, su sola presencia era lo suficientemente intimidante para hacer nada. La delicadeza y profesionalidad de las atenciones del doctor relajaron a la tripulación cautiva que regresaron más tranquilos a su lugar en el mástil principal del barco e incluso recibieron un humeante plato de comida preparado con las manos de quien antes los hubiese pateado con tanto placer

Ya entrada la noche, el Sunny tiro anclas para poder pasar la noche tranquilos y sin riesgos, los piratas que en la tarde estaban muriendo de miedo ahora ya habían soltado la lengua tranquilamente contándole al capitán, al doctor y al francotirador sus aventuras que a Luffy le parecieron muy parecidas a las que contaba Usopp,

Zoro bajo del nido de cuervo para buscar más sake en la cocina y pasar una noche más cálida, o más fresca, la verdad es que el clima era lo que menos importaba a la hora de tomar, al bajar no pudo evitar escuchar las extrañas historias de los desdichados intentos de pirata

-… si y al final resulto ser la fantástica y mitología isla de las mujeres, las llamadas amazonas, tan bellas como peligrosas-

-a jaja, así que recalaron en amazon lily? Me sorprende que hayan salido vivos de ahí, las kujas tienen una cosa ahí con los hombres que no he entendido muy bien pero el caso es que no debe haber ninguno- Luffy sonrió sin pena, el recuerdo de las amazonas era algo agradable para él

-que¡- los piratas se sorprendieron muchísimo, esa historia al igual que la gran mayoría estaban mescladas con mentiras, rumores y anhelos secretos de que sus fantásticas historias se volvieran realidad y por su puesto la historia de conocer la legendaria isla de las mujeres era el sueño de la gran mayoría de los piratas con un libido aceptable, deseo que no iba más allá de eso, pero este pirata, este mugiwara no Luffy admitía haber estado personalmente en dicha isla y por lo poco que le conocían no estaban muy seguros si decía la verdad o qué, pero al menos habían descubierto que el capitán no era de contar historias falsas, o más exactamente no sabía mentir, completamente lo contrario al tirador que era más como ellos en ese sentido

-jajaja- Zoro rio sin pena, definitivamente esa historia no se la perdía y aprovechando que iba a la cocina por sake intentaría persuadir al rubio de escucharla, pues este siempre perdía los estribos cuando Luffy hacía gala de lo mucho que conocía a las bellísimas kujas y a la emperatriz pirata que aunque su capitán no se enterara esa mujer estaba más buena que el pan recién horneado pues no por nada era conocida como la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra. El como hombre podía entender la fascinación que muchos tenían con la emperatriz pirata, aunque como buen espadachín no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero si a cierto traumatizado rubio

Al llegar a la bodega se topo con el cocinero quien guardaba todo en su respectivo sitio

-si sigues bebiendo sake así un día de estos perderás el hígado marimo- a pesar de su queja de la cava inferior el cocinero le arrojo otra botella de robusto sake

-mmm… si no fueras tu el que se lo bebe todo tal vez intentaría aprender a destilarlo, pero que madres, no desperdiciare mis dones en un marimo bebedor como tú-

Quiso replicar; tan deseoso estaba el cejas risadas para provocarlo, pero no, su capitán se encargaría de eso

-oi lovecook, mira que Luffy está deleitando a nuestros "No invitados" con historias de su estancia en la isla de las doncellas… tal vez deberías cooperar ya que tu igual estuviste con doncellas ¿no es así?, a no espera tu estuviste con doncellos, jajajaja- la cara deformada le Sanji y un balbuceo ininteligible fue su respuesta más elocuente, lo que provocaron más risas en el comandante que fueron reprendidas con algunas patadas que este detuvo con sus catanas, la clásica pelea, pero el estrecho lugar les cortaron la inspiración rápidamente

En pocos minutos ambos ya estaban a una distancia prudente escuchando sin verdadera intención los relatos de Luffy y es que si bien no era raro escucharlo hablar de las amazonas, esa época en particular se les hacia un tanto delicada para tratarla y nunca le preguntaban si no era él quien lo sacaba a conversación

-oh¡ entonces conoces a la emperatriz pirata¡?-

-dicen que es la mujer más hermosa del grand line, no¡ del nuevo mundo, que digo, de todo el mundo¡-

-que es tan bella que si la vez a los ojos te volverás de piedra¡-

-ah¡ eso, es que ella tiene esa fruta rara que vuelve a la gente en piedra, aunque a mí no me hace nada, no sé porque-

-que¡ la emperatriz es usuaria, que fantástico¡ y si es tan hermosa y poderosa como dicen?-

-bueno pues sí, es usuaria de haki y me cae bien, shishishi- los piratas y el mismo francotirador estaban escuchando detenidamente al capitán, asintiendo ante cada frase como esperando que llegase a esa parte importante

-es un poco molesta cuando no deja de pedirme que me case con ella, pero de ahí es agradable- los piratas que recién escuchaban esa tremenda revelación gritaron asombrados e incrédulos; los mugiwara ya habían escuchado algo sobre eso, así que no se sorprendieron tanto aunque aun así, el rubio no pudo evitar atragantarse con el humo de su cigarro y el renito y el tirador se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo

Ya recuperados de la impresión los portobellos quisieron llegar a la parte interesante de la historia, esa que solo podría ocurrírsele a alguien que simplemente acaba de conocer a Luffy

-y entonces, senchou san, si la emperatriz es tan hermosa como dices y te ha cogido gustito, pero entiendo que no piensas casarte con ella, por lo menos ya habrás estado con ella ¿no?- las risas pervertidas adornaron a los siete portobellos, una cara de confusión se planto en la cara del pelinegro y del renito, pero los tres restantes mugiwaras intentaron sin mucho éxito retener las risas, hasta el rubio que hacia hasta lo imposible por borrar de sus recuerdos sus dos años de infierno tenía que admitir que lo único que evitaba que matara a su senchou baka era precisamente que aunque este había estado en contacto con las mujeres más bellas de la tierra no había hecho absolutamente nada con ellas y de eso tenía tanta seguridad como que el sabia cocinar 72 variedades de caldo de pescado

Sin entender las risas de la tripulación, los prisioneros esperaron la repuesta del capitán, este al ver su interés, ladeo la cara recordando y tratando de entender

-estar con ella? Pues si, ya se los he dicho, estuve en la isla con ella y con las kujas-

-ma.. si pero ya sabes, con ella… íntimamente, verla desnuda, jugar entre las sabanas y todo eso, hehehe- los piratas prisioneros rieron pervertidamente pero los tres mugiwara que si estaban al tanto de la conversación estaban a punto de partirse de la risa pero entonces la respuesta de su senchou fue una que antes no habían escuchado

-ah¡ desnuda, si… varias veces, pero que tiene de especial?-

-que?¡ como? Bueno además de que seguramente es la mujer más bella que veras en toda tu vida…-

-como que la has visto desnuda capitán no baka?¡- Sanji pego el grito de su vida y zampo una de sus piernas en la cara del capitán, este no se lo esperaba y termino clavado en el piso, pero nada realmente grave a su parecer, sabía que Sanji siempre se ponía raro cuando habla de las amazonas

-ah¡ no le veo nada de especial- se quitó el molesto pie de Sanji y se incorporó para evitar algún otro molesto berrinche del rubio,

-porque te pones así? Ella no es diferente de Robín y Nami- eso provocó un sangrado nasal en los piratas de hongo, ajenos al verdadero significado en la respuesta de Luffy, ellos más bien entendieron que el capitán por ser quien es, podía gozar de la sublime e íntima visión de sus nakama así como de la emperatriz, Luffy por su parte se refería a que la emperatriz pirata era bonita, si, pero igual sus nakamas lo eran, eso era algo que se notaba estando vestidas o desnudas, aunque bien su percepción de la belleza no radicaba de una forma tan aguda como la mayoría de los hombres, donde esta era técnicamente nula o para fines prácticos, no era algo que le interesara por el momento así que no le prestaba atención y punto.

Usopp y Zoro fueron los que concluyeron lo más cercano a lo que Luffy quería dar a entender, pero el lascivo rubio cegado por sus propios pensamientos obscenos termino por desear fervientemente asesinar a su capitán ahí mismo, Luffy noto su aura demoniaca y para no agredir a su belicoso nakama que además era su chef simplemente esquivo las patadas a conciencia

-ya Sanji, que no he hecho nada¡-

-oi oi erocook, no es culpa de Luffy que tu tengas más pegue con los okama que con las mujeres- la ira del cocinero fue rápidamente redirigida con saña hacia el espadachín quien ya estaba más que listo para contratacarla

Los portobello ajenos a lo que sea que estuvieran peleando los mugiwara, aún seguían sumergidos en la ensoñación que significa el poder tener a tres chicas la vez, hermosas mujeres como esas solo podían ser dignas de un rey

-ah¡ las delicias de ser un capitán pirata con hermosas nakama como esas, si al menos en nuestro grupo hubieran mujeres tan hermosas como ellas yo sería el capitán más feliz de la faz de la tierra-

-si eh¡ senchou… esas inigualables ventajas de los derechos del capitán ah¡-

- mugiwara no Luffy, estamos tan celosos de tus derechos de capitán¡- dijeron los siete a la vez, casi como si fuera un coro ensayado, la simple frase en si llamo mucho la atención del moreno

-derechos?... de capitán?- Luffy sabía que un capitán pirata y un capitán de la marina eran muy diferentes en diversos sentidos, sin embargo ambos coincidían en que al ser los de más alto rango en un barco, su órdenes eran ley, la diferencia radicaba en que los marines siempre tenían a alguien más que mandara sobre ellos, en cambio los piratas eran absolutos en su barco, ser capitán era lo más alto, aun con los emperadores o el mismísimo rey pirata no les mermaba la autoridad de estos en su barco, de ahí es que le gustaba tanto ser un pirata, nadie te decía que hacer, si eras el capitán por supuesto

-mm, ya sabes senchou san, el derecho de poder estar con cualquiera de tus nakama sin que estas puedan replicar nada- en ellos la risa lujuriosa y en Luffy una mirada extrañada

-estar con ellos? Pero si todo el tiempo estoy con ellos- de nuevo con lo mismo, Luffy empezaba a perder el interés en la conversación que parecía empezar a dar vueltas pero no se explicaba porque aquellos tenían tanto interés en su rango de capitán, no es como que ellos mismo no tuvieran un capitán, ¿por qué habrían de estar celosos entonces?

-no, pero tu… tu me entiendes, me refiero a íntimamente… ah¡ estar con esas hermosas chicas sin restricciones seria un sueño¡-

-control absoluto senchou san, control absoluto…- los portobellos se perdieron nuevamente en un mundo de erofantasía

El cocinero perdió el control de la pelea al distraerse con lo que los prisioneros acababan de rebelarle a Luffy, recibiendo de lleno el impacto del reverso de la espada de Zoro en medio de la frente que lo dejo mareado por unos segundos, pero ni aun con eso perdió el sudor frio que empezaba a resbalar por toda la espalda, los derechos de un capitán pirata en diferencia del resto de su tripulación variaban como el día y la noche y efectivamente una de las ventajas dichas y no dichas era el absoluto poder que tenía sobre sus tripulantes, si bien no todos ejercían el poder tan despectivamente precisamente para evitar que la tripulación se amotine, en él estaba el poder de hacer lo que deseara mientras aún portara su rango, su barco con su bandera personal era como su país móvil y él era el capitán rey de su pedacito de mundo conquistado.

Zoro no le dio importancia a que Luffy averiguara lo obvio, confiaba en que su senchou era todo lo caprichoso como podría llegar a serlo, saber que sobre él estaba el derecho absoluto sobre la vida de ellos no tenía que significar un gran cambio, ¿verdad?

Pero Sanji temía por la integridad de sus hermosas Nami y Robín, sus mal habidas intenciones refiriéndose a las mujeres solo lo podían hacer deducir que el gomu gomu no baka retozaría con ellas sabiéndose técnicamente su dueño, digo… él lo haría si fuera el capitán, así que por ende significaba que cada capitán lo haría con sus propias nakama y en este caso las bellezas como SU navegante y SU arqueóloga

Luffy se concentro en intentar entender algo tan importante como eso podía llegar a ser, el sabia de las comodidades de ser un captan, pero aun con todo sabia que tenia limites, mas de una vez se lo habían dejado claro, especialmente Nami quien aun no entendía cómo es que sus golpes podían llegar a doler tanto si él era de goma, pero entonces ¿eso significaba que él no era el que estaba mal, si no, ella?

No, no, algo así tenía que consultarlo con alguien más

-Usopp… ¿a que se refieren? – el aludido dio un respingo por la sorpresa de saberse elegido para explicar algo como eso, él al igual que Sanji tenía sus dudas si acaso Luffy podría llegar a volverse más caprichosos de lo que ya era, aunque confiaba que a la primera señal de inconformidad de alguna de sus nakama estas sabrían defenderse solas y Luffy terminaría por dejar las cosas como estaban

-bueno, Luffy tu sabes que los capitanes tienen control absoluto sobre sus tripulantes…-

El moreno asintió desvergonzado, eso lo sabía hace años,

-que modesto, bueno… a lo que ellos quieren llegar es que se supone que además de elegirnos como tu tripulación para ejercer lo que sea que nos designes, como que chopper sea el doctor, Franky el carpintero y Sanji el cocinero, además pues… podrías decidir que si alguno no te agrada puedes hacerlo caminar por la borda, jeje ya sabes y por el contrario si alguno te agrada mucho tu… pues… puedes dormir con él, di digo con ella, con ella-

-narizotas qué demonios estas explicándole a Luffy¡ idiota, estas atentando contra la salud e integridad de mis bellas Nami y Robín- con dos patadas les hizo visitar el suelo

La conversación termino después de algunos sablazos y otras patadas mas, Luffy dejo almacenada la información para analizarla después y se unió al jaleo de los chicos, un agradable y común momento entre la tripulación que acabo con soberanos gritos de la navegante para hacerlos callar que ya pasaba la hora de dormir

La fría calma de la noche era aguda, aun con las sabanas gruesas los portobellos se arrejuntaban para tratar de entrar en calor, y es que la fría brisa les arrancaba mas de un estornudo

Dentro del cuarto de los chicos Luffy recostado en una de las hamacas recién notaba que de hecho había bastante frio.

-wua, que frio, Usopp pásame otra manta-

-ya no hay Luffy… Nami y Robín se llevaron la mitad y otra buena parte esta con los piratas de afuera-

-chii, que frio- Luffy se arremolino en la delgada sabana que no cumplía con su cometido, cuando un recuerdo salvaje apareció en su mente, _"si alguno te agrada mucho tu… pues… puedes dormir con él" _por supuesto que Usopp no se refería a esa clase de dormir, pero a Luffy lo literal le pareció una maravilla en estos momentos, oh¡ pero que magnifico derecho que no había podido explotar debidamente había descubierto, ahora la pregunta radicaba en con quien de sus amados tripulantes dormiría en esos momentos, el capitán se concentro y pensó en todos sus nakama, con quien dormiría esta noche, descarto a Franky a Brook casi de inmediato, el tenia frio y los simples huesos o un cuerpo hecho de metal no serian para nada una buena compañía, de hecho de solo pensarlo de dio aun mas frio, tiritando y notando en su piel lo absurdamente frio del ambiente, maldición que lo único que deseaba era pegarse una buena calentada, su mente divago en esos días de su infancia cuando podía acurrucarse junto a Ace y a Sabo para calentarse en invierno, era infinitamente agradable ovillarse junto a sus hermanos y aun en Arabasta había podido cerciorarse de la calidez que la fruta del diablo de Ace podía brindar en situaciones como esta. Recordar a su hermano le enfrió los ánimos y sintió en su pecho una necesidad no solo de calor si no de simple compañía, saber que había alguien ahí para él. Luffy suspiro deprimido, odiaba sentirse así, lo hacían pensar de mas y a él no le gustaba pensar, cada que lo hacía terminaba reconociendo sus miedos, inquietudes y dudas

- ah¡ suficiente¡- aun enrollado en su sabana bajo de su hamaca de un salto y miro el cuarto a su alrededor, aun a oscuras podía distinguir entre sombras los que andaban por ahí y más que eso su haki le permitía saber quiénes eran

Brook dormía en una alargada hamaca al fondo del cuarto, Franky no estaba por ahí, al parecer estaba en la sala de maquinaria al fondo del barco posiblemente trabajando en algo, Sanji aun estaba en la cocina y Zoro estaba en el nido de cuervo, Nami y Robín con su aura tan relajada posiblemente ya dormían cómodamente, sintió celos de ellas y un poco de molestia, su venita egoísta y caprichosa lo invadió, él era el capitán después de todo, se suponía que el debía tener ventajas como dormir caliente y si no alcanzaba para cubrirlos a todos entonces ¿porque no dormir todos juntos?, sería más divertido y mucho mas practico

Miro a Usopp que frente a él se enrollaba en su propia sabana, tiritaba casi como él y a nada estuvo de pedirle que le hiciera espacio, pero de nuevo el saber que en la habitación de las chicas se la estaban pasando muy bien, opto por ejercer ese nuevo derecho de capitán del que recién se sabía poseedor

A la salida de la habitación vio a chopper durmiendo en completa felicidad, a él no podía reclamarle nada, era de una isla de invierno y lejos de incomodarse con las noches frías era el que más las disfrutaba

-chopper, hey chopper- el renito despertó alertado y meditabundo con la alerta de Luffy, entre murmullos intento preguntar si les atacaban o si alguien necesitaba de sus servicios pero apenas confirió un extraño balbuceo que le causaron gracia al moreno

-oi, chopper, Usopp se muere de frio, porque no duermes con el-

-a? que? Si? Usopp, si está bien…- mas dormido que despierto el renito se deslizo zigzagueante por el cuarto hasta que su nariz lo llevo a donde el tirador intentaba dormir, ni siquiera pregunto, simplemente se dejo caer a un lado de su nakama y se durmió casi instantáneamente,

-shishishi- sentía que había hecho su buena obra del día, o en todo caso de la noche y ahora más que antes necesitaba una recompensa, ah¡ pero qué buen capitán era, no cabía duda

Se deslizo con sigilo por todo el ancho del Sunny, los piratas portobello dormían a duras penas enterrados entre sabanas, con su haki podía sentir que Zoro seguía en el nido de cuervo y su única preocupación era su cocinero, no quería que se pusiera raro otra vez, cosa que seguramente haría si supiera sus intenciones, bastante claro había dejado que no permitirá que él durmiera con alguna se las chicas, Luffy inflo sus mejillas, no entendía esa obsesión de Sanji, el era el capitán¡ ¿por qué no respetaba sus derechos? ¿Acaso no le respetaba lo suficiente? ¿Por qué no era mas como Zoro y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera? Bueno, tampoco era como que no le tolerara, Sanji también era su nakama y le quería igual y si el tenia esa extraña obsesión con las chicas él le dejaría ser

Llego a la puerta de las chicas sin contratiempos, se repetía a si mismo que era el capitán y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo, pero aun así le daba un escalofríos de que Nami al final desplegara su ira contra él

Abrió la puerta y la luz de la noche ilumino lo suficiente para distinguir la cama de las chicas, las dos individuales donde se notaban claramente los bultos que seguramente serían sus nakama enterradas entre sabanas. Piratas perspicaces como eran y aun estando en un barco donde se sentían seguras, ambas chicas casi sincronizadamente se incorporaron estudiando la situación, en la puerta el intruso parecía ser su capitán, pero no parecía haber peligro en el barco

-ocurre algo Luffy?- la navegante intento notar algún movimiento en el barco, la arqueóloga por impulso más que por razonamiento activo algunos ojos fleur cerca de la puerta y en parte del pasillo, siempre estaba pendiente de todo aunque nadie notara con facilidad su cantidad de miradas, de hecho el que nadie lo notara era parte de la intención, al ver que no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal la azabache se relajó prestando total atención a su capitán frente a ella

Luffy por su parte no pudo evitar sudar frio, no sería la primera vez que entrara al cuarto de las chicas, de hecho durante el día y en tardes aburridas le gustaba acosar a Nami de vez en cuando, cuando esta hacia planos o llenaba la bitácora, pero nunca había entrado cuando ellas ya estaban durmiendo, esa era una regla aprendida a punta de golpes que tenía como conejillo de indias principal al rubio o al músico; regla que hasta hoy en la noche había deducido "no debía" aplicar para él.

Y el moreno haciendo gala de su capitanía se paró digno frente a ellas, estiro el brazo, frunció la mirada y dijo

-me muero de frio- su porte quedo relegado a un patético tiritar mientras intentaba darse calor con sus propias manos, casi como dándole la absoluta razón un frio viento recorrió toda la habitación haciéndole notar a las mujeres que efectivamente hacia bastante frio afuera

-y eso que? Si tienes frio vete a tu cuarto y tapate bien- la navegante rezongo en su lugar, tenía las piernas descubiertas y no pensaba pararse para darle una agradable vista a su baka senchou

-oi…- estuvo a punto de ceder, irse y fingir que nada había pasado, pero en su mente se seguía repitiendo su título, él no merecía pasar esas penurias

-bueno… yo soy el capitán- dijo como si eso fuera el descubrimiento del siglo

-aja, ¿y?- la pelinaranja empezaba a impacientarse, Robín quien más experimentada estaba en la vida pirata rio con calma deduciendo una posibilidad a la que quería llegar su capitán

-bueno pues, hoy quiero dormir aquí-

-eh? Nosotras llegamos primero y además este es el cuarto de las chicas, así está diseñado el barco, no puedes cambiarlo nada más porque si-

-no quiero cambiarlo, solo quiero dormir con ustedes-

-que, quieres que?- una reveladora vena broto en la frente de la navegante mientras esta preparaba su puño con toda su energía asegurando así que este le doliera por más de goma que fuera el moreno.

Notando la ira, Luffy desesperado abanico con sus manos intentando explicarse mejor

-no Nami¡ espera, soy el capitán¡, se supone que estoy en mi derecho-

-yo te voy a dar tu ¡derecho! – Nami salió de la cama más que una gata como una furiosa pantera; Robín en su lugar no pudo evitar reírse con ganas, la morena desconocía si la navegante hubiese tenido propuestas de este tipo antes, pero ella con treinta años bien cumplidos y escapando de tripulación en tripulación por más de veinte años, conocía perfectamente a lo que Luffy se refería, y aun así no podía evitar notar la increíble diferencia que había en eso,

Tres golpes dejaron mareado a Luffy y la navegante resintiendo sus propios impactos en su mano adolorida simplemente lo sacudía en su sitio intentando sacar esas fatídicas ideas de esa cabeza de goma

-yare yare, Navegante san, la verdad es que senchou san tiene razón- aun con los enormes chichones adornando su cabeza Luffy se levantó revitalizado

-verdad que si Robín¡-

-pero dígame algo senchou san, ¿exactamente qué es lo que espera conseguir?-

-ah? Conseguir? Ya se los dije, tengo frio y casi todas la mantas están con ustedes o con los piratas esos…, soy el capitán y se supone que yo puedo dormir con el nakama que yo quiera, bueno pues hoy quiero dormir con ustedes- su enorme sonrisa le hicieron recordar a la arqueóloga lo increíblemente agradecida que estaba con ese hombre que la había hecho reír de nuevo

-¿dormir entonces?-

-sip-

-¿nada más?-

-que más podría ser? Quieren contar historias? Como una piyamada?- los ojos de su capitán se iluminaron

Aun con su enojo latente, hasta Nami sintió un poco de ternura, después recordó que estaba en ropa interior y enfureció nuevamente

-¿es que tú eres subnormal?-

-pero Nami¡ - para evitar una nueva tanda de golpes, que ya le estaban castrando, el moreno enrollo ambos brazos a todo lo largo del cuerpo de su navegante casi como una boa constrictor

-kya¡ suéltame¡- odiaba esa maniobra, nunca traía nada bueno, el noventa por ciento de las veces significaba volar por los aires donde el aterrizaje era tan dudoso como doloroso, el otro diez por ciento era para sacarla de quicio, justo como ahora. Parecía un pez fuera del agua zangoloteándose entre los varios metros de brazos mientras Luffy se reía sin mesura

-senchou san, debo entender que está usando su nivel de capitán para pedir esto, ¿verdad?- una sonrisa mordaz se formó en los labios de la arqueóloga, mientras la cara de Nami se teñía del azul del pánico

-sip-

-ya veo, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿o si navegante san?-

-cho cho cho chotto, Robín¡ no puedes decir eso, es es es es es kya¡- algo parecido al suspiro de su alma pareció escapar de los labios de la pelinaranja mientras caía en una seminconsciencia, especialmente porque ella estaba al tanto de esas reglas dichas y no dichas en el mundo pirata, el capitán era dueño de su tripulación y, o lo aceptabas o te ibas, así de simple… no en vano, en antaño, ella prefería trabajar por su cuenta, aun daba gracias a que los gyojin eran muy despectivos en lo referente a la raza humana, pero no estaba de más asegurarse, por eso nunca trabajo muy de cerca con los piratas de Arlong, cuando su cuerpo empezó a desarrollar y a despertar miradas lascivas en los hombres la navegante había aprendido muy rápido lo que estos esperaban obtener de ella,

La mayor solo sonrió divertida y abrió las sabanas ofreciéndole un espacio a su amado capitán, lo conocía bien y si ni Boa Hancock le había sacado su parte lujuriosa ella aún menos, así que en ese aspecto estaba segura, y si el capitán decía dormir, eso seguramente seria y nada más. Confiaba en eso en todo caso aun con todo y lo capitán caprichoso que era sabia que nunca llegaría mas allá de donde ellas se lo permitieran

Luffy no bailo de alegría únicamente porque tener amarrada a la pelinaranja no le dejaba muchas libertades, así que simplemente atravesó veloz el cuarto dejando caer a Nami en su cama destinada y se internó en las cálidas sabanas de su nakama pelinegra

-kimochii- tan carente de vergüenza como siempre, Luffy se abraso al voluptuoso cuerpo de la arqueóloga, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las libertades que su senchou se estaba tomando, especialmente cuando froto su rostro contra sus enormes pechos, y a nada estuvo de llamarle la atención y es que por más tolerante que fuera solo con él, le ponía nerviosa su extrema cercanía

-oi¡ arigatou¡ y buenas noches Robín, Nami…- aun con el corazón latiéndole apurado Robín respiro profundo y trato de llevar mejor la situación, obligándose a recordar que era nada menos que Luffy a quien tenía entre sus brazos, ese quien le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, quien había dado todo por salvarla, quien le había regresado sus sueños y por quien moriría de ser necesario, así que una noche con él no era para nada algo malo o desagradable, por el contrario, de hecho de solo recordar al tesoro que tenía aferrado a su pecho sonrió sintiéndose casi una fan y se acomodó a gusto. Nami no cabía en su asombro, todo esto distaba más allá de su percepción de respeto o cordura, una solo debe dormir con otras chicas o con quien quisieras de pareja en todo caso, siendo una pirata sabía lo que significaba que dos persona de diferente sexo durmieran juntos y a menos que fueran familia en toda la regla de la palabra simplemente lo veía como una provocación en función que no derivaría a nada bueno.

-oi oi Robín, que, que que, ejem…¿ qué se supone que haces?- quería razonar con la arqueóloga, especialmente porque si esta le daba el visto bueno a su capitán seria técnicamente imposible que ella se negara en un futuro que a Luffy se le alborotara el querer dormir con ella. Pero Robín no cedió, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios poco propia de ella llevo su dedo índice a los labios en la mundialmente conocida señal del silencio y con brazos fleur los arropo a ambos casi desapareciendo totalmente debajo de las sabanas; Nami quedo de piedra varios segundos, después cambio su incrédula expresión a una más molesta y se arropo en su propia cama individual.

A la navegante le dio trabajo conciliar el sueño, su corazón latía apresurado a pesar de que no era ella quien dormía con Luffy, quería calmarse, tratar de interpretar la situación como aquellas donde después de alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo todos dormían dispersos en la misma habitación donde previamente había sido el evento, pero esto no era un campamento en una isla a la orilla de la playa, ni una fiesta en un gran salón, de hecho estaban en su habitación, sobre la mullida cama, todo puesto y listo para una buena escena hentai; sacudió la cabeza negando sus propios pensamientos disparatados, estaba segura que se sentiría menos nerviosa si todos estuvieran atiborrados en la misma habitación que estando sola con Luffy, bueno tampoco es como que estuviera sola, y poniéndose en términos literales era Robín y no ella quien estaba con Luffy… se sintió extraña con ese pensamiento, estaba a un metro de ellos y sabia que debajo de esas sabanas no pasaba absolutamente nada, así que ese sentimiento de sentirse excluida se lo atribuyo a la admiración que sentía por su capitán y sabia que la morena estaba igual, él había retado al gobierno mundial con tal de salvarla y en su caso no había sido tan diferente, liberarla de los piratas de Arlong y devolverle la libertad a ella y a su gente… ¿y que si el capitán era tan caprichoso como casi cualquier capitán que había conocido antes o incluso aún más?, el baka se había ganado a pulso el respeto y admiración de toda su tripulación, por eso aunque él no lo notara tan fácilmente, todos en ese barco terminaban haciendo su santa voluntad, justo como ahora, Robín al igual que ella eran frías y calculadoras en cuando a admiradores se trataba, ya sea con el cocinero del amor, el músico obsesivo de las panties o cualquier otro hombre que indiscretamente las intentara "conquistar", pero con Luffy era imposible tener las defensa arriba

La mañana llego demasiado temprano al gusto de la pelinaranja pues los molestos ronquidos de su capitán retumbaban en sus oídos haciéndole imposible el seguir durmiendo. Recostado en la cama de Robín el moreno dormía a pierna suelta ocupando todo el espacio, los ojos castaños rebuscaron por la habitación hasta que encontró a la azabache acomodada en el sofá leyendo un libro y con un humeante café en la mesita de centro

-buen día navegante san- Nami vio con incredulidad lo fresca que se veía la arqueóloga, como era posible que siendo ella la responsable directa de la garrapata en su cama pudiera estar tan fresca justo tan temprano en la mañana

-buen día Robín, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?- hacia obvia referencia al haber dormido con el capitán

-bastante bien, aunque no lo creas el capitán es de dormir tranquilo, no fue hasta ahorita en la mañana que me despertó, juju- la pelinaranja regreso la mirada hacia el despreocupado senchou

-tranquilo, si claro…-

-es en serio, pero no te preocupes que tal vez hoy te toque a ti experimentarlo-

-qué? Yo? No¡ ni loca, antes duermo en la cubierta- la azabache sonrió tranquila y siguió leyendo. Nami se levantó intentando desperezarse, era mejor que empezarán a moverse o no llegarían a la isla a tiempo y tendrían que pasar otra noche en medio del mar

Se vistió bastante abrigada, el día no era tan frio y el sol brillaba con fuerza pero el viento era insidioso, si no se abrigaba seguramente terminaría enferma

Robín espero a que la navegante terminar de alistarse para que con un brazo fleur apretara la nariz del capitán obligándolo a revolverse en busca de oxígeno y finalmente despertara

Miro a su alrededor confundido, como estudiando el lugar, lo reconocía y a la vez no tanto, aunque la visión de sus nakama le trajeron agradables recuerdos

-oi¡ Nami, Robín, ohayou¡-

-nada de ohayou¡ baka¡ -

-ohayou senchou san-

La mirada de odio de Nami alertaron a Luffy que por muy capitán que fuera era el momento de salir por las patas

La salida a la cubierta desato un infierno pues Sanji noto el lugar exacto de donde el capitán hacia su aparición temprano por la mañana, Zoro quien había bajado a hacer pesas al aire libre igual lo noto riendo entre impresionado y orgulloso, de igual manera los portobello que estaban casi en primera fila presenciaron la persecución del cocinero por casi todo el barco que lanzaba peligrosa patadas hacia su senchou, el escandalo alerto a los demás nakama que subieron a ver que ocurría y la noticia se rego rápidamente y es que nada pasaba en ese barco sin que todos se enteraran especialmente cuando no se tenía ni siquiera la intención de ser disimulado

Luffy no le vio fin a la insistencia del rubio y él en lo personal se estaba muriendo de hambre –¿cuándo no?- así que sacrificándose para la causa, permitió que Sanji descargara varias patada contra su persona las cuales en verdad le dolieron al moreno pues su cocinero dominaba muy en el haki

-Sanji… meshi…- dejarlo tirado en el piso lleno de moretones y heridas fue suficiente para que el cocinero se relajara lo suficiente además de que su deber le llamaba

-capitán mierdoso, como te vuelvas a meter al cuarto de Nami swan y Robín chwan te pateare tan fuerte que comerás con pajilla el resto del año- lo dejo ahí tirado y se metió a la cocina dando un sonoro portazo, el espadachín finalmente no pudo contener más tiempo su risa, hasta que la azabache se paró a su lado

-y bien? ¿Así que Luffy está ejerciendo su poder recién descubierto?, lo lamento sinceramente por ustedes- lo dijo con sarcasmo, le venía bien que Luffy se vengara por él de todas las malas juagadas con exceso de deudas que la pelinaranja le había hecho en el pasado

-oh no, no, para nada, capitán san es muy cortes y realmente no molesto tanto como lo hubiese esperado- Zoro fijo su vista en una visiblemente furibunda navegante que más parecía una leona enjaulada, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran visibles a esa distancia

-sí, se ve- su altanera risa murió cuando noto por el contrario la risa alegre que Robín de hecho si tenia

-y tú, porque tan feliz?-

-oh bueno, dormí con mi capitán, ¿porque no habría de estar feliz?- su risa fue sincera mas no sus intenciones, el peliverde la miro de pies a cabeza, como si de repente hubiese descubierto que frente a él en vez de una mujer tenía una quimera sin pies cabeza o forma

-tu… tu, ¿dormir de dormir? ¿O dormir del otro dormir?-

-oh espadachín san harás que me ruborice, jujuju- Zoro cambio su expresión a una de auténtico horror especialmente porque no sabía que era lo que le aterrorizaba más, un Luffy sexualmente activo que no distinguía muy bien que digamos entre hombres y mujeres o ver de manera aún más perturbadora a su bien proporcionada nakama y las imágenes de estos dos enrolados a nada estuvieron de arrancarle un sangrado nasal nada envidiable a los del rubio

-cho cho chotto mate, onna¡ explícate¡- ignorándolo totalmente Robín entro a la cocina donde la mayoría de la tripulación ya se encontraban desayunando incluido su amoratado capitán

El desorden en la cocina era el acostumbrado y nadie quiso preguntar nada específico por temor a la ira de la navegante y del cocinero, al finalizar el desayuno el Sunny emprendió el viaje nuevamente, los portobello tuvieron que aguantarse un rato sin comer pues el rubio estaba bastante cabreado con toda forma de vida que no fuera mujer, especialmente con su capitán y con los inoportunos piratas que le dieron la magnífica idea de que podía dormir con quien se le pegara en gana, la comida llego varias horas después acompañada de una buena tanda de patadas solo para desquitarse con alguien, después de eso las cosas regresaron más a lo normal. Usopp estaba cuidando sus plantas al igual que Robín, Luffy se había logrado zafar de sus tareas y estaba en el mascaron del barco disfrutando de la agradable aunque fría brisa, Nami estaba revisando las corrientes y el log pose al igual que las temperaturas, le sorprendía que esta hubiera aumentado tanto cuando apenas anoche estaban muriendo de frio

-oh¡ oh¡ demonios demonio¡-

-Nami ocurre algo?- el renito estaba limpiando la parte del barco que le tocaba y había escuchado preocupado la inquietud de la pelinarajna

-no me gusta, no me gusta-

-estamos en problemas nee chaaaan?-

-Franky, que bueno, como estamos de cola en caso de emergencias?-

-uh pues nada mal, tenemos para un par de disparos o para una buena escapada-

-bien, espero que lleguemos a la isla antes de que esto se ponga peor- la navegante miro al horizonte notando en su piel la baja presión del ambiente, el olor a mar era suavemente acompañado de un casi imperceptible olor a lluvia, tenía la esperanza que con el frio de la noche anterior el clima se regulara pero parecía que no habían tenido tanta suerte

Continuara: XD

Bueno pues he aquí otra de mis historias que se me ocurren inspiradas siempre en mi hermoso senchou ¡ XD

Será principalmente un Luffy Nami, pero advierto que también será algo así como un Luffy x casi todos sus nakama XD

Si les gusto la historia dejen reviews porfavor¡ arigatou

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	2. hoy también hace mucho frio

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Será principalmente un Luffy Nami, pero advierto que también será algo así como un Luffy x casi todos sus nakama XD

...

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Derechos de capitán, ¡¿Que?¡**

**Capítulo 2 : "hoy también hace mucho frio"**

**...**

La lluvia era el menor de sus problemas en este mar iracundo y llevar arrastrando un barco a medio roto no ayudaba a la movilidad

-Nami¡ el barco de los piratas nos está costando la movilidad del Sunny, si seguimos así podría romperse parte de la popa-

-creo que sería mejor soltarlo¡- la tormenta era fuerte y las olas crecían cada vez más, pero no habían rayos y ni un solo relámpago, la navegante sabía que estaban a nada de entrar al ojo del gigantesco huracán

-lo desamarrare¡- Franky se tambaleo a la popa, el barco se movía peligrosamente y mantener el equilibrio ya era un logro, si no estuviera completamente seguro del barco que él construyo y de su eficacia, temería de que este volcara en cualquier momento

-no aun no, entremos al ojo y soltémoslo ahí, si lo dejamos aquí correríamos el riego de colisionar¡- hablaban a gritos mientras intentaban sujetar todo como podían, todos corrían asegurándose de que el Sunny no reventara cuerdas y no se escaparan las cosas por la borda,

-al ojo? Que ojo? Nami¡-

-estamos en un huracán, no lo ven? Solo miren el cielo, las nubes se mueven de manera circular debemos estar cerca del ojo¡-

Pero antes de conseguir su objetivo el Sunny se elevó peligrosamente, el barco de los portobello se había volcado dirigiéndose hacia el fondo con fuerza y jalando al Thousand Sunny invitándolo a hundirse con el

Todo paso muy rápido, la espada de Zoro corto con precisión las sogas que conectaban ambos barcos, el Sunny impacto contra el agua moviéndole el suelo a todos, chopper cayó al agua cuando una ola gigante gano terreno sobre la cubierta, Nami igual estuvo a nada de caer al mar pero un brazo de goma la aferro contra el barandal, cuarenta brazos fleur a modo de soga buscaron al reno que aún se notaba un poco en la superficie del mar, la morena se agarraba con sus florecidos brazos por todos lados y su concentración estaba puesta en su rescate pero una nueva ola impacto contra todos, Robín perdió momentáneamente sus poderes y su fuerza debido al agua de mar que la cubrió casi completamente, trastabillo y rodo por las escaleras hasta impactar contra el barandal del barco, el cocinero se aventó hacia el mar nadando varios metros en la absoluta obscuridad buscando al pequeño reno, tuvo que hacer uso de su haki de observación para distinguirlo entre las aguas embravecidas , salir a la superficie le dieron un poco de aliento antes de recibir un doloroso impacto contra calado del barco de los portobello, el golpe y la presencia del barco sobre él lo impulsaron nuevamente al fondo del mar, presa de las traicioneras aguas no pudo más que apretar a chopper contra su pecho mientras intentaba nadar hacia la superficie en un oleaje que parecía querer tragarlo hasta lo más profundo aguantado la respiración de manera entrenada y esperando a que el renito soportara lo suficiente. Si no fuera por la fuerza del mar que lo jalaba hacia el fondo posiblemente ya hubiese logrado subirse al barco nuevamente pero aun con toda la fuerza de sus piernas el mar parecía no querer terminar nunca y el no poder usar los brazos por temor a soltar a su nakama le limitaban la movilidad considerablemente

Un brazo de goma atravesó los pocos metros de mar que hacían falta y sujetaron al rubio del cuello de la casaca y en segundos Sanji se vio volando por los aires hasta que aterrizo violentamente contra la cubierta de su amado barco, los metros de brazos de goma parecía querer agarrar a todos en el barco y agarrado con las piernas en el mástil secundario Luffy hacía gala de las ventajas de su fruta

Casi como una cortina de agua el sol y la lluvia dieron paso a lo traicioneramente calmo que estaba el mar y el viento dentro del ojo del huracán, pero al menos era un agradable respiro para los mugiwara, el capitán soltó a su preciada tripulación y se permitió respirar aliviado de que todos estuvieran bien y aun siguieran a flote

-ok, Franky, prepara el Coup de Burst, si no salimos de aquí a la de ya, tal vez terminemos volteándonos…-

-yosh¡ nee chan¡-

Nami acomodo el barco hacia la dirección correcta antes de dar la orden de salir de ahí. Volaron por los aires antes la sonrisa alegre del capitán, de toda la tripulación y de la sorprendida por no decir incrédula de los piratas portobello… un kilómetro de vuelo después el Thousand Sunny aterrizo suavemente en el mar, la isla de invierno era visible y solo una insistente lluvia ligera permanecía sobre ellos, el frio aumento exponencialmente mientras más se iban acercando a tierra y el estar mojados no ayudaba en absoluto, al final habían tenido que soltar a sus prisioneros para que estos se reguardaran bajo techo y lograran secarse antes de que tocaran puerto.

Desembarcaron cerca de un bajo peñasco que les permitió esconder al Sunny de miradas indiscretas, con advertencias ligeras dejaron libres a los piratas que entre estornudos y agradecimientos continuaron su camino antes de que los peligrosos piratas cambiaran de opinión, los mugiwara aprovecharon la estancia para hacerse de víveres y una nueva aventura

La isla era extensa y el puerto que antes creyeron seria de algún pueblo parecía que había sido abandonado recientemente, las casas aun conservaban muebles y en algunas otras incluso había comida congelada que se había conservado en buen estado debido al clima extremo, pero la nieve había tomado terreno invadiendo todas las casas rompiendo puertas y ventanas y enterrándolas ligeramente entre el la blancura inmaculada del hielo

-tal vez se mudaron al otro lado de la isla, oi¡ marimo¡ no te vayas por ahí que te perderás y no tengo ganas de tratar con un bastardo congelado¡ suficiente tengo con el senchou baka¡- la ira de Sanji era comprensible pues hace tan solo unos pocos minutos había tenido que sacar a Luffy del agua helada pues el moreno había visto un lago congelado y había decidido intentar patinar en este, pero el lago era de agua salda y aunque la capa superior estaba congelada su peso y pataleos fue suficiente para que la capa superior cediera bajo su cuerpo y siendo el cocinero el mejor nadador del grupo tuvo que interceder por su desconsiderado y torpe senchou, ahora el moreno se aferraba al calorcito que daba el pecho de su cocinero, y Sanji se había resignado después de intentar arrancarlo varias veces inútilmente

-Sanji san, esta casa tiene unas cuantas ropas, podrían secarse aquí, si se quedan así pescaran un resfrió de los buenos…- el rubio chasqueo los labios en desacuerdo pero la mirada suplicante del renito y la cabreada de su bella Nami lo convencieron y personalmente no tenia muchas ganas de cargar a todos lados su nuevo y flamante "chaleco capitán de goma" por el resto del camino

Abriéndose camino entre los montículos de nieve de la entrada y que abarcaba casi toda la primera habitación de la casa, el rubio encontró el segundo cuarto que a diferencia del acceso este estaba bien resguardado de la nieve, cerró la puerta tras de si y se quito el grueso pero húmedo abrigo dejándolo colgado en una pecha cerca a una chimenea apagada y que aun dudaba en encender,

-oi, Luffy… bájate ya, mira aquí hay ropa seca ¿si? – tiritando con fuerza los ojos negros del capitán recorrieron el pequeño y no tan frio cuarto en el que estaban, con esfuerzo los brazos y las piernas de goma se desenredaron del cuerpo de su cocinero y mas tranquilo rebusco en el armario algo que le quedara

-uo¡ mira esto Sanji- había buena variedad de ropa para el frio que aunque le quedaba un poco grande era lo suficiente mente a su gusto como para buscarse algo a conciencia

Sanji que por su parte era un tanto más caprichoso en lo que a sus atuendos se refería simplemente se agarro lo que fuera que le quedara a medida, total que al final se cambiaría apenas tuviera oportunidad, aunque los gruesos abrigos si eran unas agradables piezas que decidió formarían pare de su armario a partir de ahora

-uooh!, este es genial!-

-no Luffy, ese es un abrigo de mujer, no puedes ponerte eso-

-nani?- el capitán se movió intentando buscar evidencia de que era una pieza femenina, pero le gustaba el color rojo oscuro y las mangas levemente anchas

-no, no creo, se ve bien, yo lo quiero…-

-no Luffy, mira, estas pinzas en el pecho son para que las chicas luzcan sus adorables y hermosos pechos…- el rubio a nada estuvo de tener una hemorragia solo con su imaginación…- y también en las caderas, ves esta costura, pues es para darle una agradable forma a la caída de la tela y que se luzca exquisito en el cuerpo de una bella dama, así que quítatelo ya- el moreno rolo los ojos y dejo que el experto en modas le quitara el cálido y a su parecer genial abrigo

-toma mira, este es para varón y además te lucirá mejor- Sanji puso la prenda oscura frente a Luffy pero este no se movió

-anda no seas infantil, ¿no quieres verte genial? eres el capitán, no permitiré que te vistas de chica- la enorme sonrisa que le dio le hicieron al rubio preguntarse de que iba esa renovada alegría

-arigatou Sanji…- Luffy se colocó el abrigo, pero lo que dijo después le dejo un poco shockeado

- …me gusta más cuando eres amable conmigo como cuando lo eres siempre con las chicas, ¿por qué no puedes ser siempre así?-

-yo… ¿eh?- Sanji cavilo un poco esa respuesta mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo pues el ultimo había quedado en el fondo del lago

-shishishi, Sanji¡ hayaku¡- apresurado el menor salió a presumir su nuevo abrigo que una vez puesto si se le veía genial, Usopp y chopper no tardaron en darle vitoreos y en continuar con la aventura

-Sanji? Todo bien?-

-yeah¡ Nami swan¡-

Después de caminar más de medio día llegaron al final de la isla, y al igual que la primera mitad todo estaba deshabitado

-bueno ya le llame a Franky por el den den mushi, darán la vuelta a la isla y nos verán aquí en la noche-

En el barco el cyborg y el músico se la ingeniaban para que entre dos pudieran mover al Sunny Go lo mejor posible, mientras que en el puerto semicongelado, Sanji ya se había agenciado una de las cocinas de las casas deshabitadas y prepara el almuerzo para todos, en días fríos como estos lo mejor siempre era un estofado espeso y caliente

-oi Sanji¡ ya está la comida?-

-no molestes Luffy! estará cuando tenga que estar!-

-pero ya tengo hambre!-

-no seas crio! mataku, deberás que te comportas como capitán solo cuando te conviene-

-Sanji! yo siempre soy el capitán-

-así? Pues no lo aparentas- el puchero en los labios de Luffy y esa mirada resentida y caprichosa nunca auguraban nada bueno y el rubio muy tarde se dio cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse calladito

-soy el capitán! y para que te quede claro esta noche dormiré contigo!-

El rubio abrió la boca anonadado y su cigarro resbalo y se extinguió en las llamas de la estufa

-no puedes dormir conmigo! capitán baka! Yo no duermo con hombres! Ni aunque sea mi capitán!-

-Sanji- los ojos de Luffy se tornaron serios e incluso peligrosos

-no estarás renegando de mi derecho de capitán, ¿o sí? – Sanji apretó el mango de cacerola con fuerza, esa era una pregunta trampa en todo el sentido de la oración

-vamos Sanji! Será divertido, ne! Robin díselo!- fue más por inercia que dirigió sus ojos azules al escuchar el nombre de su Robín chwan, la arqueóloga divertida simplemente rió ligero y siguió leyendo uno de los tantos libros abandonados que había encontrado

-are… no veo que tiene de malo compartir un poco de sueño con senchou san-

La risa de Luffy se amplió luminosa mientras que la expresión aterrada del cocinero apesadumbraron negativamente el área de la cocina donde él estaba, Sanji respiro varias veces notando de reojo las miradas burlonas del resto de la tripulación que estaban ya reuniéndose en el comedor de la casita para la merienda, solo agradecía que el marimo probablemente se hubiese extraviado y no anduviera por ahí o su orgullo no le permitirán ceder aun ante su capitán

-bien! Pues… haz lo que quieras!- Sanji sirvió los platos y la hizo de mesero como siempre

-pero si me estropeas mi sueño revitalizador entonces te prometo que no hare ningún platillo de carne durante todo un mes- la cara de Luffy fue de autentico pavor por unos segundos, después muto a una seria y luego regreso a una alegre

-bueno! Pero si admites que es divertido tendrás que cocinar pura carne por un mes!-

-pero si de todas formas siempre te preparo carne a ti!-

-ma! Entonces no tienes nada que perder, shishishi- Sanji escondió su rostro entre sus manos derrotado y tratando de tranquilizarse para no matar a su infantil capitán ahí mismo, se sobo las sienes tratando de evocar algún tantra relajador pues sentía que le daría algo en cualquier momento

-oh así que aquí estaban, ¿de nuevo se perdieron?- Zoro recién entraba por la puerta de la casa que los mugiwara habían escogido para ser su hospedaje momentáneo, por su puesto él en algún punto de la tarde se había extraviado en el bosque blanco y helado, pero el delicioso aroma de la comida, para variar, lo habían llevado por el camino correcto

-y a ti que te pasa erocook? Viste un okama o qué?-

Sanji balbuceo consonantes sin sentido y Zoro rio ante la fácil derrota, demasiado fácil para su gusto

-y a este que le pasa?- ignorando al rubio, el peliverde busco una mejor respuesta en los demás

-bueno pues tu qué crees? Luffy a escogido su compañía de esta noche,…Sanji salió ganador- Nami lo dijo de la forma más retorica y retorcida posible, el comandante vario su expresión de confundida a levemente sonrojada y después estallo en carcajadas

-oh por Oda! Recoger a esos piratas es la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado!- el espadachín se sentó en la silla que le correspondía sin perder su expresión de burla y las miradas de odio puro del cocinero y la navégate no se hicieron esperar

-ya quisiera ver que te toque marimo incompetente!-

Zoro giro a ver a Luffy y este le devolvió la mirada de forma neutral

-ma… me da igual! Porque al final serás TU quien dormirá con un hombre erocook! Sin suerte con las mujeres! Jajajaja estoy seguro que te traerá recuerdos de tus dos años de entrenamiento, jajajaja- Zoro sentía que se partiría de risa, aun no entendía porque tanto problema, como si no durmieran ya todos juntos en la misma habitación, dormir un poco mas pegados no le incomodaba en absoluto y "dormir" con Luffy a su parecer debía ser un equivalente a dormir con un niño, un sobrino, un hermanito o algo por el estilo pero le fascinaba la expresión transfigurada que el cocinero ponía con esa simple opción

Con agiles movimientos el primer oficial tuvo que atrapar su plato de comida que volaba por el aire y también los cubiertos, salpico un poco pero al menos no se hizo el desastre que estaba seguro era lo que el rubio esperaba

Ajeno a la broma de sus nakama Luffy devoraba su platillo sin importarle realmente los problemas psicológicos que habían revivido en su cocinero,

-oigan… como que la temperatura está bajando, ¿no?- Usopp se frotaba los brazos a pesar de que estaba ataviado en un grueso abrigo invernal

-uoh¡ es verdad, incluso yo empiezo a tener frio…- el renito que prefería la nieve a cualquier variedad de calor sintió un escalofríos por la espalda

-esto es extraño, sé que es una isla de invierno y todo, pero estamos bajo techo y bien abrigados y aun así en verdad está haciendo mucho frio- Nami que ya había terminado de comer se levanto de su silla y tratando de controlar un poco sexy castañeo de dientes, se acerco a la ventana de la casa miro al cielo y lo que sus ojos y su piel percibieron le erizaron la piel

-esto está mal… muy mal-

-que ocurre Nami swan?-

-el cielo… se ve extraño-

-el cielo? –

-la presión del aire esta extraña, yo… oh diablos!, ¿ya llegaron Franky y Brook?- ante la voz alarmada de la navegante todos dejaron de comer hasta donde habían llegado y salieron a intentar visualizar a su barco y a sus dos restantes nakama, Luffy reacio a desperdiciar la valiosa comida estiro su brazo y metió todo a su boca de una vez siguiéndolos segundos después

-ya los veo… pero aun tardaran un poco en llegar- Usopp con sus miralejos distinguía mejor la distancia del barco

-muy bien, ahora esto es importante, lo que está ocurriendo es un agujero de nula presión, es peligrosísimo y solo lo había leído en los libros de Weatheria, pero el nuevo mundo es demasiado caprichoso en lo que se refiere a sus climas, sabía que esta isla no había sido siempre una isla de invierno-

-qué? Bueno, no sería raro que una isla experimentase las cuatro estaciones…-

-no, no es solo eso, yo también había visto algo raro…- la arqueóloga saco de entre los libros que ya se había apropiado, uno que mas que libro parecía ser un diario

-aquí dice que era una isla que sus inviernos ocurrían dos veces por año pero que hace un año había iniciado un periodo glaciar, tanto así que la gente acostumbrada a agradables cambios regulares de clima, el constante frio le hizo cambiarse a otra isla más a su gusto, únicamente aquellos sin posibilidades de mudarse, decidieron quedarse y tratar de adaptarse al constante frio, pero este solo parecía aumentar… la última anotación explica de una oleada de baja presión que congelo el aire mismo, también explica que la mitad del pueblo murió congelada a pesar de estar en sus casas y los más extraño es que los que estaban en las calles murieron congelados de pie-

-de… de… dddde? DE PIE? Oi oi que significa eso?- Usopp sentía que le estaba dando su enfermedad de tengo-que-salir-corriendo-de-esta-isla

-significa que la temperatura descendió tanto de manera tan rápida que todo, absolutamente todo se congelo… ven el cielo… se ve completamente oscuro… por eso nos topamos con un ciclón a pesar de que ya hablamos entrado al área segura entre islas, hay irregularidades climatológicas extremas -

-oigan… no se ustedes pero yo veo que el barco no está avanzando…-

-oh! El mar ya se ha congelado, probablemente el Sunny haya quedado atrapado- aun a lo lejos se poda notar un pequeño puntito oscuro en la nieve que se acercaba hacia ellos, Franky al verse imposibilitado de seguir avanzando por mar, tomo la moto kurosai y se acercaban a toda marcha hacia ellos

Bajo instrucciones precisas de la navegante y con un poco de ayuda de información de la arqueóloga en cuestión de minutos los 9 mugiwaras estaban en una de las casas con chimenea, quemando sillas y mesas de casas cercanas pues no tenían tiempo de salir a cortar leña, después se habían arremolinado todos juntos sobre futones acomodados en el piso para intentar entrar en calor, Sanji a pesar de sus intentos de quedar a lado de su Nami Chwan y Robin Swan fue relegado al otro lado del montoncito de tripulantes quedando –para su absoluta desgracia- entre el marimo y su capitán. Las puertas y las ventas estaban cubiertas de telas y papel evitando que cualquier ráfaga de aire pudiese entrar, la única conexión con el aire del exterior era el hueco de la chimenea que se encargaba de despedir el humo gris fuera de la casa. Husmeando entre las cosas Robin había hallado un pequeño termómetro de ambiente y la información que este daba era preocupante, pues indicaba que ya estaban a menos cuarenta grados centígrados, era por mucho una temperatura más baja que la de cualquier isla de invierno que habían visitado y esta seguía descendiendo

-creo que estamos experimentado un proceso denominado el punto cero, ya había leído de el en la biblioteca de Weatheria pero me parecía imposible de que fuera cierto-

-el punto cero? Que significa Nami?- intentando tiritar lo menos posible Usopp se aferraba al renito que en su modo de guard point ayudaba a mantener calientes a Robín de un lado y a Usopp del otro

-significa que llegaremos a cero grados- compartiendo parte del abrigo viviente que era chopper, en el extremo izquierdo y concluyendo el semicírculo, Nami se apoyaba contra ese suave y cálido pelaje y también un poco contra Robin,

-cero grados, pero Nami Neechan si ya estamos a unos superrr menos cuarenta…- para desgracia de Zoro, Franky estaba apretujado a su lado con todo lo frio que podía llegar a ser pues su cuerpo tenía más metal que piel y para terminar de fregar su suerte Brook igual estaba apoyado un poco contra él, terminando así el semicírculo del lado derecho… Zoro giro a su izquierda viendo al rubio y se resignó a morir de frio antes de rebajarse a apretarse un poco más contra este para entrar en calor.

-no grados centígrados, llegaremos al cero absoluto, la temperatura más baja posible… cero grados kelvin, lo que sería menos 273 grados centígrados… a esa temperatura nada puede sobrevivir, ni siquiera el fuego mismo…- Nami intento explicar lo mejor posible los términos de física en donde la congelación de un cuerpo llegaba tan bajo que el movimiento celular se detenía por completo, y como es que la tormenta de temperatura cero llegaba a tal extremo, pero después de un rato vio en sus compañeros puras expresiones confundidas y al final lo dejo en paz

-bueno… como sea, el caso es que en un punto hasta el fuego intentara congelarse, si lo permitimos podemos darnos por bien muertos…-

-bwua! hay que hacer algo!- chopper, Luffy y Usopp se agitaron en su mismo lugar provocando que las sabanas y manteles que todos compartían cómodamente frente a la chimenea encendida y que permitía una concentración de calor más agradable, empezaran a resbalarse haciéndoles entrar el frio por los pliegues que se formaban entre las telas, un par de golpes de Sanji los regreso a la calma

-nee chan, si el fuego intentara congelarse, como se supone que lo evitaremos?-

-bueno, simplemente hay que avivarlo con lo que se pueda, para eso trajimos muebles de madera y papeles de las otras casas, aunque creo que deberíamos formar un par de fogatas más para el momento cúspide, el fenómeno de cero absoluto no durara mucho y después la temperatura empezara a aumentar hasta equilibrarse, si lo sobrevivimos estaremos a salvo… -

Casi como queriendo retarlos, el viento empezó a zumbar fuertemente, parecía una tetera hirviendo a punto de explotar, el frio se disparó y en pocos segundos de los menos cuarenta en que se encontraban el termómetro descendió al mínimo que este podía marcar, que eran menos 100 grados, Robín se apretó contra chopper y contra Nami cubriéndose con las sabanas, estaba segura que si el termómetro pudiese descender mas este rebasaría por mucho los menos cien grados, respirar era un martirio pues sentían que el viento se congelaba en la garganta, los ojos empezaron a arder pues el agua de las corneas parecía querer congelarse

-fresh fire!- viendo la peligrosa situación Franky uso su técnica de fuego incendiando el sofá detrás de ellos que estaba puesto precisamente para quemar en caso de emergencia, con fuego por delante y por detrás, los mugiwara se aglomeraron unos contra otros, hasta Sanji y Zoro decidieron reservar el orgullo para otra ocasión y se apretujaron todo lo físicamente posible, nadie hablaba, sentían que de abrir la boca la lengua y la saliva se les congelaría y con ojos cerrados se cubrieron completamente por las mantas esperando a que el frio no se los llevara de frente. A su alrededor podían escuchar el crepitar del fuego y Brook aprovechando que no tenía ni ojos, ni lengua, ni saliva que se congelara inicio un suave y escalofriante relato de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-minna san, una extraña capa de hielo está cubriendo las paredes, el fuego está disminuyendo, creo que sería prudente poner algo más a quemar, - como si fuera una película de terror el hielo avanzaba ganado terreno por las paredes y el techo, acercándose hacia ellos rápidamente, que si no fuera por las llamas que los rodeaban muy posiblemente ya les hubiera alcanzado

Desde su escondida posición Nami no se sentía capas de pedirle a nadie que saliera del calor de su sitio para avivar las llamas. El brazo de goma del capitán salió de entre las sabanas y tomo la primera silla que encontró azotándola contra la pared para romperla y después dirigir una parte a la chimenea de enfrente y otra parte al sofá que se quemaba detrás de ellos. Luffy metió su brazo notándolo casi tan helado como cuando había peleado con Aokiji, se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor y lo froto para hacerlo entrar en calor, después volvió a hacer lo mismo con dos sillas más. Al regresar su mano estaba morada y los dedos los tenía tan entumidos por la congelación que le dolía moverlos. De alguna manera los sentía más lastimados que cuando escalo esa montaña nevada a rapel llevando a Nami y a Sanji a cuestas

El rubio sin decir palabra pues el frio les quitaba los deseos de abrí la boca, simplemente tomo la mano congelada de su capitán y sin preámbulo la dirigió a su estómago, directamente sobre la cálida piel, Sanji dio un leve respingo por el drástico cambio de temperatura, sentía como si se hubiese puesto un cubito de hielo sobre su piel, Luffy sonrió levemente y se dejó hacer, se sentía bien, cálido y suave y no pudo evitar reír apaciblemente

-guarda silencio…- Sanji hablo bajito intentando que solo Luffy le escuchara, pero estando todos tan pegados, Zoro y Usopp escucharon y notaron hasta cierto punto lo que pasaba, sonriendo a su vez, total que si Sanji no tomaba la iniciativa cualquiera de los dos lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, el frio no estaba para andarse con nimiedades como la vergüenza o el decoro, si no se ponían abusados podrían morir o perder alguna extremidad por congelación, eso no era un juego.

Pasaron los minutos más extremos y al cabo de un tiempo Robín se arriesgó a abrir los ojos y mirar en el termómetro que este marcaba 99 bajo cero, eso era bueno, lo peor ya había pasado, ahora solo quedaba resistir.

Pasaron las horas y el fuego del sofá se extinguió pero la temperatura estaba bastante aceptable, todos gradualmente habían sacado la cabeza de entre los cobertores y veían la chimenea frente a ellos que aún tenía bastante calor por dar

-ya estamos de regreso en cuarenta grados… bajo cero por supuesto, no creo que tarde mucho en amanecer. Cuando el sol regrese, la temperatura probablemente ascienda de nuevo a como estábamos al llegar…- Nami fue la que hablo y aunque todos sospechaban lo mismo no estaba de más que la navegante corroborara el pronóstico esperanzador

-no se ustedes pero yo digo que cuando salga el sol nos larguemos de esta isla antes de que esa tormenta de frio regrese- todos asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho por Usopp, cobarde o no, no había caso quedarse en un lugar como ese

La ultima hora de la noche donde la temperatura ya había llegado a los menos cinco, algunos aprovecharon dormir así como estaban, únicamente Zoro y Sanji se mantuvieron despiertos lo suficiente para asegurarse que alguno de buenas a primeras no dejara de respirar, excepto Brook, pues el de por si no lo hacía, no cuando dormía al menos

-oi erocook…- Zoro hablaba en susurros para evitar despertar a alguien – tienes suerte, estoy seguro que Luffy te la contara como buena-

-cállate marimo imbécil- le respondió en un susurro un poco más cabreado pero aceptando la pelea verbal ya que sería una buena estrategia para mantener los ojos abiertos

-me pregunto que habrá sido de los piratas esos, también estaban en esta isla y no creo que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue ya muy tarde-

-me da igual si están muertos, esos cabrones le metieron ideas raras en la cabeza de Luffy, merecen lo peor-

-ideas raras? Tu eres el único que te haces ideas raras, cocinero hentai, como si no conocieras a Luffy… oh!…- la expresión de Zoro cambio drásticamente

-y ahora que está liando tu cerebro de alga?-

-tal vez… tal vez sea que es Luffy quien corre riesgo al querer dormir contigo-

Las ganas que Sanji tuvo de pararse e iniciar una pelea física fueron inmensas pero únicamente le mostro el dedo medio Zoro y prefirió ignorarlo, no ganaba nada peleando en este frio donde seguramente sus patadas le dolerían mas a el que lo que pudiera hacerle al marimo enfermo

A media mañana ya habían abordado el Sunny Go y estaban más que puestos para salir de esa isla de infierno congelado, Franky apenas y había conseguido alguna pequeñas botellitas de cola y no tenían suficiente para huir de nuevo, la comida fue menos problema ya que toda la isla era un gran refrigerador abandonado por lo que Sanji no tuvo problemas en reabastecer la despensa, para alegría del capitán

Por su parte Nami se rompía la cabeza para ir por la ruta más segura, la inestabilidad del clima le ponía los pelos de puntitas y es que de caer en un nuevo ciclón no podrían salvarse, la única salida era tomar la vía larga bordeando las zonas frías del mar y alejarse gradualmente a áreas más cálidas

-oi Sanji… entonces hoy dormiremos en la misma hamaca?- Luffy para variar esperaba en la cocina a que el rubio terminara su trabajo, el desayuno había sido un poco de pan con mermeladas por lo que al parecer de senchou era un simple entremés muy muy ligero, Sanji carraspeo ante la propuesta, por suerte para su salud psicológica solo estaban ellos dos en la cocina

-no Luffy, anoche dormimos juntos, eso era el trato- hablaba tranquilo, al saber que no había nadie más prejuzgando la conversación, podía mantener la calma

-pero Sanji! Anoche dormimos todos juntos! Así no cuenta-

-para mi si cuenta… especialmente porque por estar en medio de ti y el cabeza de alga ya no pude abrazar y dar calor a mis hermosas Nami swan y Robin Chwan- las últimas palabras las había dicho en ese tonito romántico que llenaba de corazones el ambiente, Sanji que ya había preparado algunas rebanas de carne de rey marino se acercó hasta la mesa dejando el plato frente a su capitán que le dio salida en cuestión de segundos

-a veces me gustaría saber si realmente saboreas lo que te sirvo…-

-claro que si! La comida de Sanji es la mejor!- hubiera tenido un mejor efecto si no lo hubiese dicho con la boca llena de carne de rey marino, pero al rubio le supieron bien sus palabras

-por cierto como está tu mano?- Luffy miro su mano que estaba levemente vendada

-no me duele pero chopper insistió en ponerme un remedio…-

-ma, pues entonces está bien- …la comida estuvo lista y toda la cocina se llenó de movimiento, el día paso simple y para en la tarde ya habían tomado aguas más cálidas a lo que la tripulación vio como un descanso apropiado

Luffy en su propia hamaca admiraba las sombras que se creaban en el techo del Sunny, todos habían caído en coma por la mala noche del día anterior, el moreno deshizo la venda de su mano notando la piel agrietada y reseca, que además había tomado pigmentaciones rojizas en algunas partes, los dedos era lo que más le dolía pero aun así no le parecía nada de importante. Se cubrió debajo del cobertor, a pesar de estar en aguas cálidas la noche era aún bastante fresca, el capitán sin intención dejo resbalar su haki notando con agradable sentimiento la presencia de todos sus tripulantes

_Ma! Será en otra ocasión…_

Continuara…

Si lo sé, pareció un poco yaoiesco, pero entiendan que yo me dejo llevar por el carácter de Luffy, y Zoro ya lo dijo una vez, no es como que él pueda diferenciar realmente entre hombres y mujeres en cuanto a lo sexual se refiere, él es amor por sus nakama y punto… preferir a alguno por sobre los demás no será algo que se dé así de fácil.

**Si le gustó mándenme un review porfa, es lo único que hace que mi musa siga sobreviviendo XD**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
